justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Make Me Feel...
( ) (DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Blue (Demo) |gc = |lc = Blue Black (PAL PS3) Baby Blue (NOW) |pictos = 144 |nowc = YouMakeMeFeelDLC |audio = |perf= Shirley Henault |dlc = October 18, 2012|choreo = }} "You Make Me Feel..." by featuring is featured on . It was originally unlockable with a code that you found from a Cheetos bag. Since the offer expired, it became available as a downloadable track for all consoles in all regions. It also appears in and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with pink hair, a blue and cyan bow, yellow glasses, a pink wrist watch, a yellow cropped tank top with a cyan and pink leopard print, a pink bra underneath, light blue shorts, pink and yellow tights, and cyan sneakers. Background The background is dark, with a balcony in the back, with some luminous square shaped pillars. In the redeemable version, there's a throne, and Chester Cheetah appears sometimes on the back pillars during the 1st and 2nd Chorus. In the 3rd chorus, he appears dancing along with the girl. He doesn't appear in the DLC, and in the following games this song is featured in. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Move your right hand from left to right with your mouth like you're shouting "Ohhhh". '''Gold Move 2: Put your hands together and slowly put them away from each other. Gold Move 3: Point your right hand up to the sky with your left hand under your lower torso. Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. This is the last move of the routine. YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YouMakeMeFeelGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 YouMakeMeFeelGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 YouMakeMeFeelGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Move 4 YouMakeMeFeelGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups You Make Me Feel... ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Balkan Blast Remix|''Balkan Blast Remix]] * Blame (Sunglasses) * Chiwawa '(Nerds)' * Hangover (BaBaBa)' (High Energy)' * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * Lights (Pink Hair) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Summer (Girl Power) Captions You Make Me Feel... ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hand Square * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Dance Quests ''Note that these Dance Quests are only available if the song is redeemed with the code. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" dance style *Get GOOD when "You make me feel" is sung Trivia *''You Make Me Feel...'' is the first song to be unlockable by redeeming a code, and then later becoming available as a DLC. **It is followed by Waking Up in Vegas in . *The Cheetos version can still be unlocked on the NTSC Wii with a save file with the song along with Brand New Start. *On the PAL PlayStation 3, the lyrics are highlighted black instead of blue. *The pictograms were blue in the Chester Cheetah preview. *The title of the song in the Wii Store is "You Make Me Feel! (feat. Sabi)" while in the menu, it reads "You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi)". **This is the first time in the series where the "feat." is included in the song s name rather than in the artist. *In the icon, the background is the one from the Cheetos promotion and not the downloadable version. **However, the gameplay uses the background from the downloadable version of the routine. *In Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, the background is out of sync with the routine. *The menu icon for You Make Me Feel... on Just Dance Now has been changed; the throne has been removed and the blocks are dimmer. There is also a single beam of purple light in the middle of the screen, and the coach is not as centralized and her facial features are less visible. *It was one of the first songs announced for Just Dance Now (in fact, it appears as the icon of the game, along with P1 from Turn Up the Love); however, it has been released much later. *One type of pictogram is a different color than the rest. This has been fixed in Just Dance Now. **Also, some pictograms are reversed. *Chester Cheetah does not appear in the downloadable version and in the routine’s future appearances. **Thus, this is the first song in which brand promotion has been removed in its later appearances. It is followed by Safe And Sound. *The first time the line "Through the radio" appears, two exclamation marks appear after the line is completely highlighted and are highlighted as well. This is fixed in Just Dance Now. *The song was meant to be in game but it was removed due to unknown reasons.https://www.dropbox.com/s/c771vlvld278wuv/Untitled.png?dl=0 Gallery Game Files You Make Me Feel.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' youmakemefeeldlc.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' (Updated) Youmakemefeeldlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach you make me feel pose.png|Pose On Puppet master Tex1_128x128_9fb73f3544ebf99c_14.png| album background (outdated) youmakemefeeldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (outdated) Youmakemefeeldlc_cover@2xold.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (updated) Youmakemefeelavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 102.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games GOLDEN YMMF.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND YMMF.png|Diamond avatar ymmf.png|The Pictograms In-Game Screenshots YMMFinactive.png|''You Make Me Feel...in the ''Just Dance 4 menu YMMFactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Beta Elements justdanceyoumakemefeel.png|The avatar with a different hairstyle Others you make me feel ps3.png|''You Make Me Feel''’s black lyrics on the PAL PlayStation 3 exclamarks.png|Exclamation marks the first time the line Through the radio appears Videos Official Music Video File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Gameplays You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship Ft. Sabi (Cheetos Exclusive) Just Dance 4 Just Dance Now - You Make Me Feel... - 5* Stars Just Dance 2016 - You Make Me Feel - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - You Make Me Feel… Just Dance 2018 - You Make Me Feel References Site Navigation es:You Make Me Feel... Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault